The other sex
by Godless
Summary: Jin, Shishiwakamauru, Suzika, Chuu have sisters. However they have not been seen in many many years. This is how we find them Touya has a brother..a rather cuite one..who is single. I'll out you in the fic if you want to be tha mate of him
1. Chapter 1

**This is basically how the group found their sisters**

"Annie! Get me a beer will ya? Im effing dying of thirst over here!" A young man cried out from his bar stool at a local pub in demon world.

"Wait a minute Steve!" A young wind demon with red wavy long hair and blue big eyes. "So freaking pushy, these men." She mumbled. She had just gotten in for her shift, trying desperately to get on her work dress. The dress was quite short she admitted. It was a black short dress with a red ribbon around the waist. She had much like a family at the pub; however, the men can get somewhat bad. She finally got on her dress and walked out the door to the open bar.

"Okay. Im coming! Waddya have Steve. Same old?" Annie asked. Steve was a very attractive demon. He was a wind demon like Annie, only a skilled one. He had a dashing smile, black shiny locks to curly hair. Moreover, brown dark eyes.

"Yeah, I'll have that...and a go around with you tonight. If you're up to the challenge?" He asked Annie. Annie did not take much notice of it.

"Sorry, Steve, I-"

"No one takes no for an answer when it comes to me doll." Steve grabbed her hand.

"Well..."

"Come on babe. Just a movie? Then straight home, I promise Ann!"

"Okay, but straight home..."

"Hot, I'll pick you up after work."

After the talk Annie got his drink then walked over to the others and did simply her job. After work, she waited outside the pub, waiting for Steve.

"What is if this is a bad idea? I mean, I can always give a boy a good whipping if anything ever happened...but Steve. Man."

She sat there for only a moment longer when Steve ran up the street to greet her.

"Hey doll! Nice dress..." Annie had slipped on a blue short skirt and a matching tank.

"Well, I had a hard time finding something nice."

"Oh, don't worry; you won't need it for long babe."

Annie as stunned by the remark. She made a mental note to look out for his busy hands.

They both went to a movie together, called "When ogres go badly". They sat there and watched the movie, ate popcorn the thing your suppose to do. Until they got back to the lobby of the theater.

"Hey, Baby, lets go back to my place for a while eh'?" Steve asked moving his hand about Annie's waste. "Bring you and your cutie accent back to me."

"Only a little while." Annie said. She was almost afraid of what was going to happen.

He walked her back to his apartment the apartment was beautiful.

"**_Wow_**, nice place..." Annie exclaimed looking around. Steve turned on the music in the background, and then lights a few candles. Then took of his coat.  
In addition, sat in the big armchair.

"Steve...You know I don't want to." Annie said smirking. Annie hated perfect people. Moreover, Americans made it worse.

"No, you know you want to." Steve, with a twist of his wrist led the wind to pick Annie up and plop her on his lap.

"Don't you _love_ the warmth? You can make me even warmer, Annie" Steve touched her thigh, and moved his hand up her leg.

"I will be your first, am I right?" He asked kissing her neck. Annie showed no emotion.

"Yes." Her voice stone cold.

"Im sorry Steve. You just remind me to much of my dreadful father." He laughed.

"Is that a good thing?"

"No. Infact, it makes me feel _pretty_ bad about you." Annie sat there. Steve got a little mad about her not moving or showing the slightest emotion towards him. He turned her violently facing him. Then Annie felt his lips on her lips. Annie just stared at him.

"You're so freaking **hard **to please doll, I can make you better..." He then saw the buttons on Annie's top. He unbuttoned them one by one, and then kissed her chest bone.

"You're such a player. You will get me under the sheets, and then leave me in the next week, saying I was not your type. I know men's game." Annie back down. Steve got really pissed off at this.

"You'll**_ fucking_** listen to my **_bitch_** or I'll **_kill _**you!" Steve shot out at Annie hurting her arms.

"Get the hell off me!" Annie yelled kicking him in the place where the places do not shine.

"**Shit**!" He fell over, then got up and tripped her on her way out. Then grabbed her and held her waist hard.

"Let go of me!" Steve just took off her skirt and threw it to his side. Then pinned her down to the ground and took off his clothes-save his shirt.

"You know you want it!" He yelled, and then smacked her. This pissed Annie off real bad.

**"GET OFF ME OR MY BROTHER WILL KICK YOUR AROSS!"** She yelled, crying, she did not even notice that her brother was dead when she yelled it out.

"Oh, I _love_ your accent so very much Anne, its so _effing_ cutie."

All of a sudden, something broke through the door. It was a man. You didn't look up from crying. Steve let go of you and looked up at the man.

"Who the **hell** are you?" Steve yelled.

"Stay the ell' away from Annie, or I'll chain you up an' feed ya' to me' **bird demon I say**!" The man spoke with an Irish accent.

"What the hell did you say?" Annie cried even harder, the voice sounded so much like her brother.

Then a gust of wind hit Steve crashing him to the ground. Unconscious.

"Who are you?" Annie yelled with a muscle of crying.

"Get on up now." The man came over, and helped Annie up hugging her tightly.

"Did he hurt you?" The man asked with a soft fast voice.

"N-no." Annie stuttered. "Who are you?" Annie asked again. The man pulled her softly away from his chest. Annie looked into his face. Her tears then became tears of joy.

"Oh, my god..._JIN_!" Annie grabbed him and muzzled her face into his shoulder.

"its okay, Im ere' now Annie. Im not leaving you." Jin stroked her red hair.

**If you want to know why Jin was supposedly dead go read the fanfic I have in title "Jin? SICK?" It'll be really good! I promise!**


	2. Sissy

Irish: well, things went really well! This chapter will be about Suzuki's sister. You are in for many surprises!

"I told you once and not telling you again Cecelia, we can't get your room **changed**!" A tall big man in a white outfit said to a girl in about her 20's. The girl had blonde long hair tied up in a bun, and blue-purple eyes, rimmed with red.

"But I _need_ to see the outside Henry! I _need_ a window!" Cecelia yelled. She was at an institute where the mentally disturbed stayed. She had only been there for a week. She as put there for seeing "Demons" in her house. She wisents crazy. She was a demon her self. However, much more powerful. Cecelia could'ent' leaves, or tries to leave. Koenma would kill her, for showing her powers to the humans.

"I know, I know. Now just go to sleep." The man left her in the dark.

"Why has'ent Koenma come for me yet? On the other hand, Suzuki?** Hell**, not likely he would ever come..."

Suzuki had left her family when they were children. When he was still around, he would always help her out. He loved her, she knew that. However, his fighting meant more.

"_God_, why?" She knew his could'ent come this time. It was only a matter of days until they would run some tests on her. Then they would know all about her body, and power.

"I have to make a plan to get out of here." She thought. She looked around, top to bottom of the room. Same four walls. Same white bed, same white desk. A chair there and a lamp over there.

"Nothing." She said aloud. "Wait," she thought. "When they take me out for the tests tomorrow, they'll have to unlock the door to the hall way. There is a door next to the tests room. The bathroom. In the bathroom is a window...the window has no bars. The window leads up to the roof. Where I can use my powers to get down the building...out run the guards, and at that time, it will be noon. Noon, noon is when the New York subway goes to New Jersey!" She thought is all out. Even if she could not stay in the bathroom for long, she could still make it out. She had nothing to do now but wait.

She slid into the bed and looked up on the white ceiling.

"I have to get out of this myself." She whispered. "Im alone." For once in her sad life, she was alone.

The next day, she woke up at 10:00 A.M just an hour away from her plan.

"Should I bring anything...?" She wondered. There was nothing to really bring. She sat on the bed, and brushed out her hair. Her long shiny hair. That was due for a cut.

"Maybe, he'll still come..." Cecelia thought aloud. "I miss him." She got up and walked over to the desk. Why she even had a desk there was beyond her, Nothing to write, nothing to read. Oh, how she missed her Steven King books back home. She remembered that all her friends used to call her "Sissy" which they still call her. Sissy came from the book **"Rose Red"** the little girl in the book. She loved her. The mere mystery of her. The thoughts that were going on in her head. It was quite fascinating.

"Cecelia! Time to go do your tests." The big man came in again.

"Okay." She walked over to him and let him guide her to the hallway. She stopped at the bathroom, making the man surprised.

"Oh, I _really_ need to use the bathroom sir. It will only be a minute..."

"Fine but if you're not out in 2 minutes im going in." She smiled and walked in. The bathroom was white and dark. The window was right there. She climbed the stall, and say on the edge.

"Maybe I should pray...eh, oh, well." She jumped up and using her powers, unlatched the window lock. Then climbed out into the fresh air. She could see half of N.Y.C from here.

"Okay..." She focused on the ground. Then a weird tingling sensation over whelmed her body and she were suddenly in a clothing store. A very expensive one.

"I need some new threads." She quickly found a cheap shirt and pants and slipped them on. She used her powers to block her self from the cameras. Pulled off the tags and walked calmly out the door.

No one noticed her.

"I need to find him." Cecelia walked about Makia that following morning. Cecelia could'ent go back to the subway, seeing to many police around. So just high tailed it to demon world.

"Now...he told me a couple of years ago after the Tortement that he would be in Ireland with some friends." Now she just had to find the portal that allowed her to go to Ireland. She found herself at a pub in the centre of a forest.

"A drink can't hurt." She walked in to the pub. It was noisy and one person caught her eye.

"I'll screw you when I want to Biddy!" she turned around from her stool and saw a demon, rather ugly one threatening a demon girl of the age of maybe 30.

"Yer' not even _sober_ you **slack-jawed idiot**! So go and get yer' self arrested _or_ something." The girl had brown short hair with bits of purple in it. She had purple eyes and paint marks on her face, one straight line on her cheek. She was big boned but beautiful say the least.

"_**OH!**_ Well, look who's here day in and day out eh'?" The demon said angrily.

"Hey, um sorry to interrupt." Cecelia said to the two.

"But, um, do you know where I can find the portal to Ireland?" The girl who had been bickering stopped bickering and turned to face Cecelia.

"Oh, yea, I know where that place is! I'll show you where." The girl took Cecelia's hand.

"Nice to meet your aquatics. Im May, but many call me **Cherry, thug, waste of time, _crazy bitch_, or...Biddy." May,** or whatever you wish to call her...smiled.

"Um...Im Cecelia, but just call me Sissy." Sissy smiled. In addition, laughed.

"Hey! Biddy im not done with you yet!" The ugly demon yelled. May, kicked the demon in the crouch and lead Sissy outside.

"So, not that it's any O' me busyness, but why do you wanna go there? **Ireland**?" May asked, while walking out to the forest.

"Im trying to find my brother. I heard he was in Ireland with some friends." May, stopped and turned to Sissy.

"And, um, yer' brother, he a _clown demon_?" May ask laughing.

"Well, he took on that weird _gay_ custom...yeah...he's kind of full of himself." Sissy laughed along.

"Well, we better get on our way!" May picked Sissy up.

"Hey! I can walk!" Sissy yelled.

"Yeah, but yer' not as fast as me!" May take off with Sissy. They ran for only a minute or two. Until May stopped.

"Were there!" May drop Sissy. They were standing in front of a shiny portal. It was a green swirling vortex.

"Wow. Well, thanks for taking me here." Sissy thanked.

"Hey, no problem. I'll meet you again soon I reckon." They shook hands and May was off again.

"She's a **character**...!" Sissy laughed. "Better go in." She closed her eyes and jumped into the portal.

She woke up in a room.

"Oh, I must have passed out because of the power." She mumbled. Looking around she noticed the room was blue, and was defiantly a dude's room. It had pictures, and boxes of magical contents.

"His room..." Sissy knew at once. She got up, and noticed her clothes had been changed to dudes pajamas. She looked at the patch. "The Beautiful Suzuki" Yeah, she found him all right.

"Wait...**WHO CHANGED ME**?" Sissy noticed that Suzuki was too full of himself and could'ent of gone though the trouble of changing her. It must have been someone else.

She ignored it for a minute. She walked over to the pictures. The first one to catch her gaze was one with six men in the picture and one girl. The girl was May.

"Wow. Thought she looked like Chuu." The others she could point out. Jin, Shish, Touya, Chuu, Rink, and her brother Suzuki. They all were happy, and in a group. Nothing on the bureau even told that Suzuki had a sister.

"Like I never _existed_." Sissy mumbled. Her thoughts were cut short. When someone came through the door.

"Sissy?" Suzuki.

"Hey."

Suzuki walked over to her. They looked at each other for a moment. Then Suzuki grabbed hold of her and hugged her.

"I missed you Sissy."


	3. The love of Freddy Krugger

**Well! This next chapter is about Chuu and his sister! Very interesting...okay now im just weird on ya'.**

* * *

**"Do I stress you out?**

**My sweater is on backwards and all stretched out**

**And you say how appropriate...**

**I don't dissect everything today**

**I don't mean to pick you apart but I can't help it.**

**And there I go jumping in before the gun shot has gone out**

**Slap me with a splintered roller**

**And it would knock me to the floor if I were'ent there already.**

**If only I could hunt the hunter**

**And all I want is some patience..."**

_-**Alanis Morissette**_

----------------------------------------

Biddy was walking home from taking her "new friend" Sissy to the portal to Europe.

"She was an odd one." Biddy stated. On the other hand-she was not very normal either, who is? Moving aside the thought Biddy found her house, she was never sure how she was able to find it. She does'ent think where she goes. She will just go off on a limb and hope she gets home some how, which she did every time.

Moving up to the door of the small cottage, the cottage that seemed to come from some fairy tale, she noticed something wrong.

"The damn appointment." Closing her eyes and rubbing her head she remembered that she said to a group of demon's she would meet them tonight at the pub for a fight. Being herself, she usually got in these predicaments. The birds chirped, and for once, the sky seemed blue instead of red.

"I guess Im off again."

Ten minutes later, Biddy ended up at the same pub she went to every night.

"So! The Aussie came eh'?" A lizard demon walked up to Biddy, with a group of others following him. "What's up with the lame _Christmas sweater_? Your mother knit it for yaws?" The lizard demon laughed, holding out a giant mallet.

"No, it's a Freddy Kroger thing, but, if you would rather me take it off..." Biddy joked.

"Nah, we'll be seeing your i_nsides_ soon enough!" A demon in the back of the crowd yelled.

"All righty then!" Biddy got out her glove, the glove oddly enough had sharp knives at the end of the tips.

"Man, you got it **bad**!" The lead demon said, readying himself.

"My father _never_ **_hugged me_**." Biddy joked. "You wanna take the first move? Or should I take the pleasure?"

"That's okay. We'll make this fast!" With that, the demon and his gang rushed at Biddy. Biddy just stood there, her head down.

The lead demon came at Biddy, jumping over her, figuring that her claw hand would not be able to strike him. He was wrong.

_"AHHHH!"_ The demon cried out in agony. He had been stabbed in the side with a dagger. Biddy's dagger.

"But...But..." The demon said shakily.

"O', my claw thing? Aw, sorry, it is not good for fighting with, it is a **collectable mate**! No, it was just something to distract you." Biddy smirked. She did not kill the demon, but he could'ent be able to fight.

He was about to say something when she pulled out the dagger, and he fell to the ground.

"Right, anyone else?" Biddy laughed. They all saw there leader laying uncoucious on the ground. With a rustle of feet, they were out of the pub.

"I thought so." Biddy whispered. Tipping her hat, she walked out of the pub.

After finding her way to her house, she decided to take a shower.

"Wonder if anyone called..." She wondered aloud. Going over to the table near her bed, which was where the answering machine was, she pressed the messages button.

"Biddy, I found your number, wondered if you wanted to go clubbing sometime?"

_**BEEP**_

Biddy stepped into the shower, which was right next to her bedroom.

"Hey you little fag! We're going to kick your Aussie ass all the way back to Human world, so be ready!"

_**BEEP**_

"This is your local "Nightmare on Elm Street" club! We have a new addition to the collection! Come and check it out!"

_**BEEP**_

"Yeah, like I have the money!" Biddy laughed from inside the shower. "SHIZIT! Im out of conditioner!"

"Hey ya' May! It's your brother! The boy's and me were a' wondering' if you wanted to go drinkin' sometime? Call me back Cherry!"

_**BEEP**_

"That's Ironic." Biddy laughed. She quickly dried off and jumped on her bed. Then she erased all the junk messages. Leaning back in her bed, she noticed how Chuu was always trying to find her a husband. Not that she had a hard time meeting men, however, she was fussy.

Too many times, she dumped a boy because of his hair. Too many times, she broke a man's heart because of his mouth.

"Figures, it's a wonder why he has not asked me to go out with that Irish boy Jin." Biddy laughed aloud, and then noticed that she was talking to herself again. Shutting herself up, she turned out the lights and fell asleep.

* * *

**IN THE MORNING**

* * *

"Stupid ass government of that human world..." Biddy mumbled under her breath while eating cereal and watching the Nigakana news. "Why are they so persisted on war?" She asked aloud, perfectly aware that someone was going to answer her. 

"You know those humans Biddy, **bombing countries, is like fucking for virginity**." A sexy voice answered.

"Andrei, just come out." Biddy demanded getting bored of his same entrance every morning.

"Sorry, just trying to brighten the day." A man came out from behind her; he had short dreadlocks of black hair, with blonde highlights, and brown sharp eyes. He was wearing a black trench coat, and his pants were all ripped. He had no shirt on. He also had a Russian Accent.

"Sorry, having an off morning." Biddy apologized and offered him a seat.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like you would."

"Shut up."

"Sorry."

They watched the T.V in silence. Moreover, not a word was spoken until Biddy had finished her breakfast.

"So, you wanna go down to the park? I heard that the blossoms are blooming for the first time in years." Andrei got up and walked over to where Biddy was standing at the window.

"You're not being romantic **are** you?" Biddy asked not at all pleased by the question.

"No...Just wanted to know..." Andrei turned to leave, but Biddy pulled him back.

"Like I said before, im sorry. Im just not in the state to go anywhere, don't take it the wrong way." Biddy did not change her expression.

"You dreamed again?" He asked coming back to her standing area.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Andrei."

"I have too, remember last time I didn't? You ended up almost killed by all those-"

"Don't say it; I don't want to have to be reminded." Biddy laid a hand on his shoulder, still looking out the window, only now looking down.

"Right, you know, no one would of blamed you May." Andrei said taking her hand. But Biddy quickly snatched it away.

"Don't try it Andrei." She scowled. "You know im not good with stuff like that."

"You mean _love_? Or do you mean _friendship_?" Andrei coxed.

"Shut up. You know what I mean."

"No, I don't I never had." Andrei said his voice a little bit thicker in his Russian accent.

Andrei walked off over to the couch in the living room.

"I **love** you May, why can't you accept it?" Andrei said.

"Because I**don't** believe in **_love_**." Biddy answered.

"May, what was the dream about?" Andrei asked softly. Biddy walked over to Andrei and sat next to him.

"It was about, a burning city. The city had one thing that was not on fire, it was a flower, a blossom. After I dreamt that, I saw you. I think it was Russia, and you were-you were dead. You were lying in the snow, half frozen." Biddy dropped her head down. And let her purple curls fall to her face.

"May-." Andrei took her hand closest to him. "May, May, my _Rose_." He pulled her closer Biddy let him.

"It was so real, I woke up and-Andrei, and there was _snow _in my bed." She buried her head in his shoulder. Andrei held her hand and kissed it slowly.

"Don't think about it. Im still here, Im _not_ leaving May." He held her close to him.

"I love you Andrei, I love you." She whispered, her Aussie accent getting in the way of her speech, but Andrei understood it. He kissed her forehead.

"I won't let go, May. Never."

* * *

_**Hope you liked!**_

_**It was kinda weird.**_

_**Next chappie is about our Shishi!**_


	4. Overpretective brother Shishi

_Im coming up,_

_So you better get this party started_

_Get this party started on a Saturday night_

_Everybody's waiting for me to arrive_

_Send in out the message to all of my friends_

_We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes spends_

_I've got lots of styles and my gold diamond rings_

_I can go for miles if you know what I mean..._

**_-Pink_**

* * *

****

The nightclub buzzed with beautiful and ugly demons. The music was flaring and the drinks were all around. Sparrow walked up from the street wearing a tight short blue kimono. Only what she wore when she is pleasing. Her blue short hair blowing in her pale face. Moreover, her purple eyes were straightforward. She wore high-heeled blue heels. She did not need make up.

She walked up to the double doors. The bouncer let her threw, as always. She walked into the lighted dazzling club. Demons dancing all around.

"Hey! Sparrow! Over here girl!" A male demon yelled out. Sparrow smiled and walked over to the man. He had red short curly hair and yellow green eyes. He was handsome.

"Hey Daniel." She sat on his lap and smiled.

"Didn't think you were gonna show baby." He said holding her waste.

"Aw, Daniel you know I could'ent miss you for the world." She played. Daniel smiled and called over for two things of rum.

"Ready to dance?" He asked. The drinks came and they both within time were drunk enough to dance. However, things got a little too far.

"What about that closet there?" Daniel asked Sparrow. The '_closet_' had a sign on it, but Daniel did not really care. They were both holding on to each other for support. "Um...okaaay..." Sparrow smiled and they both fell into the 'closet'.

"Oh, my god Daniel! You little ho ho!" Sparrow laughed. "You got me _bucking drunk_!"

"That's right; I got you '**bucking'** '**funk'**." Daniel laughed at the weird way he said it. Then they both looked up from each other.

There standing were too demons in a shock.

"Daniel! This is the _men's _bathroom!" Sparrow laughed slapping Daniel playfully.

"I-I thought it was the woman's..." He said smiling.

"You little _Whore_!" Sparrow laughed and fell on Daniel.

"No...You're the **whore**!" He laughed and dragged Sparrow and himself out of the men's bathroom. They both walked drunkly around the nightclub.

"Okay...Here's the janitors closet...he never uses it." Sparrow said pushing Daniel in the closet.

"Ow!" Daniel fell on a broom. Sparrow walked in and took off her shoes. He lay there. After Sparrow managed to take off the high heels she laid by Daniel.

"You know, you're rather beautiful when you're not yelling." Daniel said stroking Sparrow's cheek.

"Shut up and kiss me." Sparrow said pushing her lips to his. He accepted her lips.

"Rather aggressive are we?" Daniel managed to say before she stuck her tongue in his mouth. She moved on top of him and touched his chest. He put his hands around her waist.

"Is...This _tight_ enough?" He sputtered. Sparrow stopped kissing him and hugged him. She just held on to him.

"Uh...Sparrow...are you okay..." He said, wondering why she was not being aggressive like she usually was.

"Yeah." She reached down his leg and rubbed his leg. "I love you." She whispered in his ear. Daniel reached up to her cheek and kissed her.

"Do you think your brother will kill me?" Daniel asked. "Would Shishi **really?"**

"...Yes. We're not going to tell him though." Sparrow said rubbing his chest. She licked his cheek. Daniel reluctantly smiled.

"Go ahead," She said, "I know you want to. He won't find out." Sparrow said stroking his shoulders. Daniel laid her down on the ground. Therefore, he was looking down at her. He took one of her legs and propped her up on his lap. The little kimono was so short that it slid up to her waist. Daniel held her waste and kissed her neck then went lower to her shoulder blade. Sparrow sighed. "You're so shy..." She smiled. Daniel smiled weakly. "Im still..." He went off and looked up at the ceiling. Then he pushed her chest up aghast his chest. His face in on her chest. His cross necklace dangling from his neck, made him seem like a saint.

"This is wrong." He whispered. Sparrow held his head and rocked him. "Im not leaving Daniel..." she smoothed his red gleaming hair. Kissing his forehead. Suddenly he placed his hand near her butt. Sparrow pushed herself up on Daniel. She was about now sitting on his chest. However, he did not like it. He moved her down to the ground.

"Now who's aggressive?" Sparrow smiled. He smirked and watched her round white breasts heave up and down. He looked away. Then he-out of stress- untied her dress and brushed her revealed skin. He did not know...that outside the door was Shishi. All of a sudden he barged threw the door open.

"Shishi!" Sparrow looked up at her brother in the doorway, he looked pissed. Daniel fell of Sparrow and helped her up. She was only wearing her underwear and bra.

"Sparrow, get your clothes back on." He said staring hard at Daniel. Sparrow grabbed her clothes and slipped them on. "Go outside." Shishi said. Sparrow walked past Shishi looking back and Daniel. "Don't hurt him Shishi." She whispered. He ignored his sister and closed the door behind him.  
"So, what did you do first? Get her drunk?" Shishi asked and evil glare in his eyes.

"Shishiwakamaru...I didn't mean-"He was cut off when Shishi grabbed his throat.

"Mean what?" Shishi said. Daniel gasping for air.

"I-I...Didn't Go...Far!" He gasped. Shishi dropped him. Daniel gasped for air. They could both hear Sparrow on the other side of the door pounding on it, yelling for Shishi not to hurt him.

"Just far enough to get out of it all right?" Shishi frowned and hit him with the back of his sword. Daniel fell back and whimpered.

"You're _**pitiful**_, I don't want you to ever see Sparrow again, or I'll **kill** you." Shishi left the room with Daniel almost uncoucious. Shishi walked out to see Sparrow in tears.

"What did you do to him?" She yelled. Shishi just dragged her along to the street.

"Shishi! Tell me now!" Sparrow yelled at Shishi until her throat hurt.

"Damn'it Sparrow! I just gave him a... warning." Shishi dragged her into their house, were Shishi. Sparrow, Jin, Touya, Suzuki, Chuu, Annie, Rinku and now Sissy all shared.

"A warning? You hurt him!" Sparrow yelled at him and broke free from his grip.

"**I HATE YOU**!" She ran up to her room and locked the door. Shishi stood dumbfounded in the living room. 'I have to go talk to her.' He thought. Therefore, he ran up to her room.

"Sparrow! I did not...want him to do what that other guy did to you! You now what he did to you?" Shishi yelled at the door. Sparrow opened the door. "Yeah, only Daniel is and still is a _virgin _Shishi! I wanted him! He was the pawn! Not me!" Shishi's face went soft and regretful.

"Sparrow...I-I didn't know, I thought he was like the last one." Sparrow gave a hard look at her brother. "Don't speak of him. I know what he did to me. He did it out of pleasure and not love and you know it. Daniel loves me. And so do I." She shut the door on his face. Leaving Shishi alone.


End file.
